citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzu Aihara
|Romanized = Aihara Yuzu |Aliases = Citrus Manga Chapter 1, page 1 (By Suzuran)Citrus Manga Chapter 26, page 25 |Okogi Yuzu}} (former)Citrus Volume 7 page 160 |Gender = Female |Age = 16 (until ch 17) 17 (until ch 36) 18 (current) |Birthday = August 8thCitrus Manga Chapter 25, page 31 |Blood Type = O |Hair Color = Brown (natural) Blonde (current) |Eye Color = Green |Height = 158 cm (5'2") |Weight = 49 kg |Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student |School = Aihara Academy |Class = 1-A (former)2-A (former)3-A(current) |Relatives = Mei Aihara (stepsister/girlfriend/wife) Ume Aihara (mother) Father (deceased) Shō Aihara (stepfather) Mei's Grandfather (stepgrandfather) |Friends = Harumi Taniguchi Matsuri Mizusawa Suzuran Shiraho Himeko Momokino Sara Tachibana Nina Tachibana Nene Nomura |Love = Mei Aihara |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Aihara Yuzu}}, née }}, is the main protagonist in the manga Citrus. She has a younger stepsister, Mei Aihara, who moved into her house after her mother married Mei's father Shō Aihara. Appearance Yuzu is a very pretty girl with dyed chestnut blonde hair. She has emerald green eyes and has two piercings in each ear. She is very fashionable and keeps up with the latest trends. Her natural hair color is brown, and during the 17th and 18th chapters of the manga, she temporarily wore a jet black wig. Personality Yuzu is a self-proclaimed . She is a daring, outspoken, and often shameless girl who enjoys dressing up, wearing make up, and customizing her school uniform, which clashes with her school's rules, often leading to problems with the Student Council. She emphasizes what relationships have to be like in order to cover up her own inexperience with them. She attempts to be as girly as possible and detests the academy's no make-up policy. From the beginning of the manga she is portrayed as a "dumb blonde," yet slowly, as the manga progresses, her more domestic and caring attributes are manifested. She is a creative cook and will often cook for herself and Mei when their mother is busy working. Despite her attitude, with hard work, she is shown to be able to get good grades on tests. Despite Yuzu acting like a child at times, she does her best to make the people she cares about happy. She is considerate, yet clumsy, and brash. She is incredibly bubbly and her optimistic side often manifests itself in her conquests for Mei. She cares not for school rules or upper-class views as she's more interested in what society as a whole thinks of her. After finding real love she became considerably happy about it wanting to show her affection more. However, she found out the hard way that not everyone will approve of her relationship with Mei, leading her into a state of depression and resulting in failing her exams. It wasn't until she got encouragement from Mei that she snapped out of it.Citrus Manga: Chapter 24, pages 18-30 Anime & Manga Differences Misc. Trivia * According to Suzuran, she's right-handed. * Yuzu was the one who made The Great Operation to be Happy Love Love with Mei!! notebook. * Yuzu reads Momoiro Shimai. Etymology * }} is the name of a citric fruit, which is possibly the reason why the name of the manga is Citrus. ** "柚子" can be also be read as "Yuzuko", as "柚" is read as "Yuzu" and 子 is read as "Ko". However, it was confirmed by Saburo Uta on her twitter that the correct reading of her name is indeed "Yuzu".Saburo Uta's twitter It is also confirmed in each volume/chapter's character list. * }} means "indigo field." * }} is formed by the combination of the kanjis ||lit. small}}, |lit. here}}, and |lit. tree}}. Thus, it can be interpreted as "this small tree." References Navigation zh:藍原柚子 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy Category:Main Characters